Pet
by XxEviXkittenxX
Summary: The year didn't matter. The heroes were nowhere to be seen. Evil had finally taken it's turn in power. He was broken beyond repair, would never fly again. All he had to do now ... was survive.
1. Teaser

Hello, Evi here

I didn't mean to just randomly upload something new but I've had this idea for a while now and I really didn't know how to start it then when I went on a trip with one of my best friends it just sort of hit me, so here it is!

I've never written Sladin before, and it's hard to wrap my head around Slade's character, so if you think he's too OOC please tell me.

anyway, back to the story~

I hope you like it, it was based off of the song Pet by a Perfect Circle. Some of the lyrics will show up, so if you know the song, keep an eye out ;)

* * *

He stood at the window of the cottage that he now called "home." It overlooked the country side and in the distance one could see the smoke rising and the flames bellowing from the once great Jump City. Titan tower was in shambles and the boy wondered what had become of the people that had once occupied it not more than a year ago. Sad, empty, sapphire blue eyes scanned the dark, midnight skies, searching for some sign that what was reality was only a nightmare. Life before this had been great. Life now was, or rather _could be_ … enjoyable … for him anyway. But outside the walls of the cottage the boy knew it was hell on earth. But such thoughts only depressed him. He was always scolded about being upset. He was expected to be cordial, to take the stress away. That was his job, the expectations placed on to him. He was meant to be the one that would never leave him … _couldn't_ leave him. At first he had tried to leave. God knew he had tried; he had given it his all and then some. But the other man was always a step ahead. One day, to deal with it all he had _seriously_ considered suicide. But that was the coward's way out and as much as it sounded appealing, whatever shred was left of his pride wouldn't let him. He reached his hand out to the window, stopping when his pale fingers met the cold steel of the iron bars on the window, a result of one of his many escape attempts. Soon he had learned to just give up. It was _good_ here, it was _safe_ here. _This_ was the only sanctuary left. He didn't want to remember his life from before. It hurt too much to think about it. About his friends, his family, even his enemies, it was all just too much. What had even become of them? What would become of _him_? His mind was made up. Enough fighting the inevitable, he would embrace his new life. He may not like it, but at the moment he was both the most well off person in the world and the worst in this time of chaos. The best because whatever material item he desired, he received. Not that he wanted anything form _that man_ but what little he had asked for had been provided for him. But he was also the worst because the one thing he yearned for most, was constantly denied. He wanted his friends back. He wanted his life back … and most of all he wanted his **freedom** back. Because, while it was true that life outside the cottage was awful, the people out there at least had friends. They had family. They had a choice … they had freedom, even if only in the confines of their own minds it was still more than he himself had. He was a prisoner in every way, not even his thoughts were his own.

"Robin. I've told you Sadness doesn't become you. Are you still upset with me about the window?" came a deep baritone voice from behind him. That voice that sent chills up and down his spine of both pleasure and terror. It was a voice that instilled such white hot fury and yet gave him such undeniable comfort. The raven haired boy turned to the man, tears in his clouded blue eyes and a strained smile on his face.

"I'm sorry." He choked out, his voice scratchy and raw from screaming and then silence for what felt like an eternity but was probably more like a month or so. But then, what was time in this new world now anyway? Slade was the ruler of the world now, ruler of everything … even him. For him, for Robin, he had failed. He was nothing more than a caged bird now. He had become a prize, a trophy, something the mercenary had won, and would never throw away.

"Sorry? Care to elaborate Robin?"

"You've been patient and considerate with me since I arrived here & I've been … ungrateful. It's horrible out there and here I am complaining about the roof over my head and, the food in front of me, and even you; whereas the people outside these walls would kill for even a fraction of all this." Slade was confused, but was never a man to let his weakness show so, he went with it.

"I'm glad you finally see things my way." He smirked, Robin turned back to the window.

"They're all suffering … aren't they?" Robin whispered to himself but loud enough for the older man to hear his concern. Slade stepped closer to his broken bird and placed a hand on his shoulder. Robin looked up to him again, the tears in his cerulean eyes threatening to fall, ready to burst through the dam and pour down the young, former hero's face.

"Don't fret my precious bird. I'm here." He smirked, and started to pull Robin away from the window and back to his bed, expecting some resistance per usual, but was surprised to find the young man to be quite compliant. "Step away from the window, and go back to sleep." He shushed. The former Titans leader only nodded obediently and walked with Slade back to his double wide bed. He yawned and got under the navy blue sheets, laying his head back on the soft downy pillow.

"I truly am sorry for fighting you for so long … Master." Robin mumbled as he turned away from Slade to face the wall. He wasn't happy that he had to lower himself like that, but he was helpless; there was nothing else he could do so why fight it when things could be so much better? So Robin set aside what was left of his pride and dignity and chose the less physically painful path.

"It's fine, don't worry about outside Robin, all that matters is right here. So get some sleep." Slade answered, tucking the former hero into bed and walking out of the room, turning the lights off as he walked passed.


	2. Chapter 1

Alright, I know it's been a long time, but here ya' go, chapter 2! ... It's been a long process, basically the whole problem with posting this before now (because it was pretty much done) was that I didn't like it while I was writing it, and now ... it's okay. I think I could have done better and I don't know if I like it this way, but I'll let you be the judge of that, again, tell me if Slade or anyone else is too OOC

OH! Before I forget, Speedy is in this chapter, well actually, Titans East in general are in this chapter, and I just wanted to say; I don't like Teen Titans Speedy, so I based Speedy more off of Speedy from Young Justice. I did keep everyone else pretty similar to their original characters ... I think ... I hope. That's really the only thing I needed to warn anyone about. YJ!Speedy instead of TT!Speedy

anyway, on with the chapter, enough about me

~ Evi

* * *

As Robin lifted his head from the uncomfortable metal table, he groaned. He pushed himself into a sitting position but found he couldn't do much more than that. He couldn't even lift his hand to his head to try and ease his throbbing headache.

"You're awake, I'm glad." Came Slade's voice from across the room. "I thought you'd sleep through the show." He smirked. At first Robin was confused. What show could Slade be talking about? Then he saw them; Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire Speedy, Aqualad, Bee, even Mas and Menos. His team, and even Titans East, they were all passed out, and badly bruised, sprawled across the cold concrete floor across the room. The Titans leader had tried to get up, tried to help his friends, to at least get to them, but was still confined to the cold metal table. Finally Robin looked down to himself, his belt, his gloves, even his boots were gone, his cape was across the room lying next to Raven. Upon further inspection he found his wrists to be chained to the table. For a moment Robin wondered how out of it he was to not have noticed that before now, but pushed it aside when he got a better look at what was separating him from his friends, it was hard to see in the inconsistent flickering of the light, but it was there; a large glass wall. Even if he had somehow been able to get out of the restraints placed on him, without his weapons, it would have done little good. He wouldn't have been able to protect his friends, let alone even get to them. Without his weapons, he was useless … defenseless … but he didn't have to let the enemy know that. The young hero growled.

"What are you planning?!" the man accused tutted and shook his head.

"Really Robin, do you honestly think you are in any position to fight me right now?" Even if Robin couldn't see the older villain's face, he could hear that damnable smirk in his voice. Robin fought against the chains, thrashing about, so wrapped up in trying to get out that he didn't even notice Slade walk up to him. The hero was then informed quite violently when he felt the sting of the man's rough hand on his cheek. For a moment Robin was stunned into silence, Slade had slapped him, but that just infuriated him all the more, and his thrashing began again, the cuffs biting into his wrists painfully.

"Let them go!" Robin shouted.

"Now, Robin, there is one way, and one way only to save your friends … for now." He paused for the boy to look at him, when he didn't Slade grabbed the teen's chin and turned his face to him forcefully. His grey eye boring into Robin's own masked blue ones.

"I have been very lenient with you, but I will not tolerate rudeness. You will look at me when I talk to you. Do you understand?" Robin only glared. His reward being another sharp slap to the face, and without being able to move his face within Slade's hand, it stung all the more. Still Robin stood his ground. He growled and spat at him, all the while Slade staring him down like a disgruntled owner would to his disobedient puppy. Slade answered the teen's growl with a backhand to the boy's other cheek. "I can keep this up all night Robin, but, I'm not so sure you pretty face can do the same." Slade hummed into the boy's ear. Slade pulled back, his ash eye softening as he moved Robin's face side to side to assess the damage done to the little bird. He took in the bright red marks left by his calloused hand and smiled to himself, red really did suit his little robin well. "I mean really, you brought this on yourself. All I asked was for you to be polite, it's not an outrageous demand. I'm sure The Batman taught you manners, yes? Well, never mind." He gave a mock sigh of resignation "If you don't want to save your friends, that's on you. I get what I want regardless." That smirk in his voice was back. Robin could practically see it in his gleaming grey eye. Robin glanced to his unconscious friends across the room then sighed, might as well hear the psychopath out and then figure out how to drop kick the bastard into next week … if he was ever to get out of the damn chains that was. As things stood, he really didn't have a plan, and Batman had taught him to always have a plan. So he turned his glare back onto the man in front of him. Jaw set tight, his glare so intense that if the boy had had laser vision Slade would have been dead in a millisecond. Though, of course, Slade simply brushed it off as if it were nothing.

"**What. Do. You. Want**?" he almost hissed with a venom Slade hadn't known the boy was capable of producing, seeping into his words, he could almost hear the chains melt as the acid hit them the way Robin spat out the question.

"Now that you're listening _hero_ I can move on to why you're here. What I want is you, little bir-

"I already told you I—"

Smack!

The sound echoed in the empty building, and Robin would be lying if he said that one didn't hurt, but, that was just what he had to do, lie. He wasn't going to be weak in front of this man.

"Interrupting is rude Robin. Now, as I said before; you _will_ address me as you would anyone else, properly and with your _manners_. Now, as I was saying. I'm not asking you to be my apprentice; that ship has sailed. No, I want you to be my entertainment. You see, I get oh so lonely sometimes." He chuckled and rounded the table the young hero was still constrained to, never taking his hand off of Robin. As he walked he let his hand fall from Robin's face to his chest and trail back up to his shoulder. Once he was directly behind Robin he stopped, and leaned forward over the young titan's shoulder to speak directly into his ear. "Of course I would take care of you." Slade picked up, not missing a beat. "I would feed you, I would train you. _Bathe_ you." He smirked as Robin turned a wonderful array of colors from red to green in under a minute. "I can't very well keep a dirty bird now can I?" he chuckled to himself again, low in his throat, and Robin could almost feel the vibrations of the sound in his ear. "I would take care of you." He repeated. "Protect you even. I do take very good care of my possessions you see."

"Protect me? From what? You want me to be your … your _pet_ or something?! Is that it?"

"My bird, you are already my pet. Look around, don't you like your pretty new cage?" Slade laughed a deeply, it shook Robin to his very core. "And I _would_ protect you. I could protect you from your enemies and all your demons."

"You're my enemy! And you know nothing of my demons." The last part was quiet and more for himself than the sake of the argument he was having, he hadn't meant for the older villain to hear him, but as fate would have it, Slade had. And how could he have not? The man was looming over him like a vulture.

"I could if you would let me. I don't have to be your enemy, we could get along very well if you would just get rid of your useless pride and ridiculously skewed sense of right and wrong. Robin you should know by now that the world isn't only black and white. There are many different shades of grey as well. I could even protect you from your own choices." Slade straightened up and walked back to the glass wall. "Though, I can't say the same of your friends. And they won't live to see tomorrow if you do not accept my gracious offer. Because either way Robin, you will be mine. Willingly or by force, if necessary."

"Never!"

Slade sighed.

"What a shame. Oh well, I had preferred an intact little bird when I started this, but I guess it's irrelevant. I suppose a broken bird is still better than no bird at all. Perhaps you'll change your mind with a bit of persuasion." _'After all I still want you to sing for me, and if you break completely now, I won't have the proper satisfaction when it comes time to break you later.'_ Slade added to himself, pressing a red button to the side of the transparent wall and spoke again. "Time to wake up Titans. I hope you enjoyed your little nap, but the show must in fact go on I'm afraid." Slade's voice carried through a sound system, Robin could hear it, muffled as it was, bouncing and echoing off the walls of the cell his friends were in. Robin breathed a momentary sigh of relief when he saw everyone move on the ground. Raven groaned, Cyborg's lights came whirring back to life, Beast Boy gave a small moan of protest as he pushed himself up off the damp, cold, brick ground. Starfire put her hand to her head then went to help Bumble Bee and Aqualad. Speedy pushed himself up and looked around, took out his bow and reached for an arrow that wasn't there, realizing his quiver was gone he threw the useless bow at the glass, cursing. Many of the words the archer spewed Robin hadn't even heard Batman use even in his angriest of fits. Mas and Menos rushed to Speedy's side, speaking quick spanish that Robin could only catch bits and pieces of.

"Where are we?" being the most he could catch.

"Now, now Mr. Archer, that won't do. You should work on your anger management." Slade chuckled.

"Slade what have you done with Robin? We know you have him!" Raven shouted, obviously peeved. When Robin opened his mouth to speak, Slade held up a hand to silence him.

"I do have him, he's just fine. He's right here actually. We were just working on our manners ourselves, were we not my precious bird?" there was a purr to Slade's voice as he said "precious" one that made Robin shudder.

"Go to hell Slade!" Robin bit back. Slade sighed loudly.

"Alas, we didn't get very far. Oh well, it's a work in progress I suppose."

"Robin, are you okay man?" Aqualad asked looking around.

"Where are you, you son of a –

"Language, language young lady." Slade interrupted as Bee made a mad dash at the wall to break free of the room.

"Manners Slade." Robin mocked "Interrupting is rude, remember?" The masked boy smirked. "Or are you the exception?" Slade growled.

"Don't test me boy, you will regret it."

"What? Are you gonna hit me again? I'm a hero, remember, I'm used to physical abuse. Harley Quin hits harder than you do for that matter!" Robin snapped, trying to distract Slade, maybe if he got mad enough at him he'd forget about his friends and let them go? It wasn't much of a plan but it was all he had ... and it really didn't seem to be working as the man's eye narrowed on him.

"Perhaps I need a new method of discipline then." Slade's voice took on a darker tone as he spoke of punishment. "My dear Titans, this whole room that you are in is made of indestructible two way mirrors, I have modified it even further to be impervious to both the variety of powers you all possess and brute strength. There is zero chance of you leaving that room alive unless I permit it."

"Which you won't do, will you?" Beast Boy groaned, leaning against the back wall, his head in his hands, fingers tugging on his hair almost painfully, looking greener than usual.

"On the contrary, there is one way to leave."

"What? Make you king of the world or somethin'?" Bee asked sarcastically, a hand on her hip, and her eyebrow raised sardonically.

"No, you hardly have that kind of power." Slade chuckled. "No, the only way you will be leaving that room is for our little Robin over here, bound and helpless to save you all, to accept my offer." The smile in his voice and the pure mirth in his eye as Slade turned to him made Robin's blood run cold, and his skin crawl.

"Robin would never join you! He never has and never will!" Cyborg shouted.

"Leave Robin alone!" Speedy demanded over Cyborg's objection. Starfire gasped and started to tell the two younger boys what was going on, her Spanish fluent, and fast.

"As I told Robin earlier, I don't want him to join me any longer, to be my apprentice, I want him to submit to me." He lowered his voice, but not enough that the other's couldn't hear "You will be mine Robin, one way or another."

"Don't do it Robin!" Speedy called to him.

"¡No! ¡Señor Robin, no lo hagas!" Mas shouted as well.

"We'll be fine man, don't listen to him. There's nine of us and only one of him!" Aqualad added his two cents into the fray of exclamations directed at Robin. Robin was shaking almost, he wanted to listen to his friend, he wanted to tell them that he would never give in, but at the moment, … he really couldn't see the upside in the situation. Slade had the upper hand, he held all the cards, he could end them in any fashion he wanted and Robin wouldn't be able to do a thing.

"I don't want to …" he almost sobbed quietly, only just barely keeping his voice in check, he couldn't let his team know how truly terrified he was for them … for himself even. "But he said he'd kill you." Robin screwed his eyes shut tight, shaking his head violently, silently praying that the whole thing was a nightmare and that he'd wake up and everything would be just fine. He had to keep the mentality that nothing bad would actually befall his friends and teammates, even though in his heart and in his head, he knew it was only wishful thinking. "I … I can't risk you guys!" Robin bit out louder. And even though he was speaking so softly before, he knew that they had heard him. And even if they hadn't, they had definitely heard the last part. Robin had to will his eyes open, it was an uphill battle and when he finally was able to crack them open, he almost wished he hadn't even tried. The others were all wearing looks of shock and confusion. Some were even scared. Their fearless leader was caving, he was chipping and breaking. And there was nothing they could do to help.

"Dude, don't give in to him! He's tried this before, remember, we'll get through it like we always do!" Beast Boy tried to reason. Slade just stood back. Sooner or later he'd interject, but not just yet.

"Friend Robin, you must not worry about us. We shall all be okay." Starfire told him looking to the speakers where she could hear them rather than see their leader and assailant through the walls.

"Star …" Robin whispered. He really wished he could run in there and hug her, tell her it would all be alright, but as it stood, he couldn't even hug himself, tell himself it would all be okay, let alone convince anyone else that everything would work out.

"Very touching, really, but I'm afraid that none of you have a real say in this. Whether you make it out of that cell alive is completely up to Robin." Slade walked back over to Robin and leaned down to face him at eye level. "So, Robin, are you going to agree?" Robin looked between Slade and his friends, they didn't want him to give in, so he wouldn't. He steeled himself and narrowed his eyes on the taller man.

"I'd rather die!" he growled. Slade chuckled before a full out laugh boomed from his chest then picked up something from next to Robin's bed, a remote.

"That's the spirit, I was hoping you still had some fight left in you, it really wouldn't be any fun if you gave in without letting me play with your little friends first. And even if you'd rather die, that's not on the agenda." he pressed several buttons and suddenly he couldn't hear his friends words anymore, and when he turned away from Slade to look over to them, they were all staring at him. Bee, and Starfire had a hand over their mouths and their eyes wide. Cyborg and Beast Boy were banging on the glass angrily, shouting something that he couldn't hear. He didn't know what was happening, he whipped his head back to the mercenary in front of him.

"What did you do?"

"Oh nothing much, I merely muted their room, can't have them swaying your opinion now can I?" He pressed a few other buttons and suddenly there was a gas falling from the ceiling and everyone froze.

"W-What is that?"

"Don't worry, the gas is harmless, all it does is temporarily immobilize you. Your _friends_ are fine. It'll wear off in under a minute, plenty of time for what I need to do." he answered casually as he walked over to the glass wall and rounded the corner to where it met the brick wall, and opened a door Robin hadn't known was even there. He slapped himself in his head, of course there was a door, how _else_ had Slade gotten them in there? phasing them through the ceiling? Even Slade couldn't do that. As he watched Slade walk farther into the glass room he was horrified as he saw the man saunter up to one of the youngest members of Titans East; Mas. He took in a desperate breath as he watched, helpless, as Slade produce a large needle from somewhere on his person, his struggling renewed as the needle penetrated the flesh of Mas' arm. The transparent liquid in the syringe being injected slowly into the young hero's bloodstream. Robin pulled and twisted, he contorted himself into whatever shapes he could think of to try to get out of the chains binding him, but nothing worked. He couldn't help the pit in his stomach as he saw the villain leave the glass room .

"W-What was that?" Robin asked quietly. Slade relocked the door and waited a moment before answering not even bothering to look Robin in the eye, knowing that the young hero would be a mess once he knew. He waited for the effects of the gas to wear off before he spoke again.

"Hydrophis Belcheri venom." Robin wasn't sure what a Hydrophis Belcheri was but he did know "venom" was never good.

"What does it do?"

"It is a neurotoxin that affects the central nervous system, breathing and heart rate. It breaks down muscle and red blood cells, which plugs back into the liver so that it becomes acute liver failure. The victim can not move their arms nor legs. It causes severe pain, joint stiffness, muscle cramps and spasms, blindness, unconsciousness, and shortness of breath. With the amount I gave him, he'll be dead in two minutes or less." Slade recited, turning to Robin. "There is no antidote. That boy will die, and it will be all your fault." As Slade was speaking Robin could hear Mas start to gasp for air, his small hands going to this throat, scratching at it, trying to get the air to flow correctly. He watched horrified as the small boy's face turned blue and purple from suffocation. The cell was still muted, which right now, he thanked, he wouldn't be able to take hearing that. He could tell that Menos was panicking as he watched the other twin start crying as he grabbed his brother's arm, Starfire was trying to calm him down and Raven was doing her best to heal the dying hero, but neither seemed to be making much headway. Just as Slade had predicted, just a few moments later, Mas was dead. Not only had this been a death, it also effectively stopped Menos from using his powers as well. Robin could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks, and curled into himself as much he could.

"Stop." being the only thing that could come out of his mouth, almost like a mantra. He shut his eyes tight as he said it louder and louder each time. "Stop. Stop. STOP!" He didn't know if his friends could hear him and he couldn't open his eyes to see their reactions. Robin just wanted to find a nice quiet corner and die. He couldn't protect anyone, not himself, not his family, not his friends, and certainly not an entire city. What kind of joke had he been living up until now? All he was, was a circus brat with a few good toys. He had no powers, he had no way of helping anyone, let alone himself.

"Robin." The voice was soft now, and Robin could feel Slade's large hand pat his head, and it just felt so nice to have someone comfort him. He never let people comfort him because he never let people see this side of him, so when he caught himself about to lean into to feeling of that big, warm, tender hand running it's fingers through his hair … he almost wanted to be sick. He choked back a sob, curling up more, ignoring the pain in his joints as he pulled against the chains. "He didn't have to die." Slade whispered. "He could have lived, all you had to do, was say yes." Slade was almost too thrilled when he got an almost positive response from the cracking little bird.

"Don't kill anyone else." it was quiet, but Slade had heard it.

"You know how to make that happen. You just have to say it." Slade answered simply, his thumb wiping away one of the fallen droplets of salty water. He didn't want to make his bird cry, but he did need him to realize that he didn't have a say in the matter and that Slade would have his way, one way or another. He would admit that murder was a bit of an extreme way to go about persuading his little bird, but it seemed that that was the only way to get through to the young hero. Robin shook his head, still adamant as ever to not give in. "Robin." Slade said again, his voice harsher than before. "I have no qualms with killing all of your little friends today, but they don't have to die. If you keep denying me, they will all go one by one until you comply. Next will be the other boy, Menos I believe his name is. Then next, that pretty little empath, Raven. Followed by Beast Boy and Miss Bee. I will continue right down the list until they are all gone." he paused. "Don't think I wont." Robin's eyes snapped open and he sat up as best he could, his head whipped around to look Slade in the eye.

"No!" he shouted. Slade, from behind his back, pressed the mute button again so that Robin could hear the others, not that they were making much of any kinds of sounds at the moment, still grieving their lost teammate.

"What do you have to say to make me stop Robin?" Slade asked, that damnable smirk back in his voice.

"Yes." He choked out, looking away.

"Yes, what?" Slade prompted.

"Yes, I'll … submit … to you …" the last part was mumbled low and quiet, but it was loud enough that Slade could hear it. But just to engrave it further into his little birdie's mind, what he was truly agreeing to …

"Louder Robin." Robin clenched his eyes shut tighter, sobs wracking his body as he tried to get a hold of himself.

"Yes. … I'll submit to you." He said louder, feeling worse and worse about it every second. Slade was pleased.

"No." Starfire gasped, Slade couldn't have timed it better himself. Robin's eyes snapped open as he heard the small gasp and looked over to see Starfire, and all the others staring at him, all of them shocked.

"Why … How could you Robin? Did Mas die for nothing then?!" Speedy shouted. Robin tried to cover his ears as best he could, trying to block out the sound of the disappointment his friends felt towards him.

"I don't want more of you to die!" he shouted back.

"Forget about us, If you give in now, what would have been the point of-

"Speedy!" Robin looked up to Roy, to look him dead in the eye. "I don't want more of you to die! If sacrificing myself means that you all can live, then I'll do it!" Robin tried as hard as he could to not let on how much it hurt, but Roy was one of his best friends, one of the few people who knew who he was, under the mask. One of the few people he could trust with anything, but that also meant that Roy could see right through him. Speedy's angry look fell as he sighed. Speedy knew just as much as Robin did that this was for the best, that the more people that made it out of this whole thing alive, the better.

"Dude, Robin, what are you thinking?!" This time it was Beast Boy. But before the changeling could say any more, Speedy pulled him away.

"He's thinking, kid, that in order to save _your_ life, he'll do anything." Speedy snapped. He had hoped that he could talk some sense into Robin, but he knew that it wouldn't matter, and that Robin would never forgive himself for Mas's death either.

"Well _kids_, it has been a pleasure, but it seems our time has run out," Slade spoke up, his tone condescending. As much as he loved seeing his little bird squirm, he had what he had come to get, so he would take his spoils and leave. He unlocked Robin's chains and sat him up, taking his arm and leading him to the back door of the warehouse. "The door is under time lock, by the time it opens, we will be long gone, if you try to find us, there will be no mercy, I will kill you. Do you understand Robin? Tell them not to search for you."

"I-I'll be okay guys … just don't get killed, please." Robin's voice cracked as he walked out the door with Slade. The only thought going through his mind now was this was the beginning of the end.

* * *

Soooooo? What did ya' think? Tell me tell me! please? ... I didn't abuse the italic's button did I?

I like to hear from you all because it makes me want to write~

Love you all to pieces,

~ Evi

P.s. again, sorry for the long wait!


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, so the story officially starts now, it picks up a bit after the very first chapter, ya' know, the one that's super short and actually had to do with the summary? Yup, we actually go back to the plot! WOOT, I just had to give a little backstory to how Robin had actually gotten there. so hope ya' aren't too mad at me for that bit, but here we go then.

* * *

_The only thought going through his mind now was; "This is the beginning of the end." … and it truly had been, in so many more ways than one._

_Once the team had gotten back to the tower, all of them, well, aside from Mas and Robin that was, were drained. Emotionally. Physically. Mentally. Completely. They were mourning the loss of two members, two irreplaceable members. None of them had said anything since Robin had left with Slade, too shocked and depressed to even bother. "I__-I'll be okay guys … just don't get killed, please." His parting words were ringing in everyone's heads. Then Beast Boy finally spoke up._

_ "... How do we tell Batman?" His eyes were red and puffy, he'd been crying, and didn't look much better than anyone else in the group of depressed teens. Raven looked to him, even she couldn't hide her emotions right then._

_ "Someone has to … Sooner rather than later too." None of them wanted to make that call. None of them wanted to face the big bad Bat with the news that Robin had been kidnapped, sacrificed rather, that none of them knew where he was or if he was alive, and if he was alive, how long he'd stay alive. They didn't know these things, and they were scared. They didn't know what had split the dynamic duo up, but they knew that despite whatever disagreements the two had had … they still cared for each other. They all exchanged a look, none of them wanted to do it. Especially not alone. Cyborg sighed and rubbed his face._

_ "Alright. Let's do it now so we don't have to do it later then." He didn't want to do it any more than the rest, but since Robin was gone, someone had to step up. Someone had to make the hard decisions. And being second in command after Robin meant that that person was him. He walked to the computer and pressed the emergency button that connected them immediately to the Justice League. Superman was the one that answered, upon seeing all of the distraught teenagers he immediately called Wonder woman, not quite sure how to handle the situation._

_"What's wrong Titans?" She asked looking sympathetic._

_ "It's Robin … He's-" Bee had started but couldn't finish, especially not after Starfire collapsed on the ground crying hysterically. Raven sent her a sympathetic look and took over as Bumble Bee went over to comfort their Tamaranian friend._

_ "He's been ... kidnapped." She finished hesitantly._

_ "You sound unsure, was he or was he not?" Wonder Woman asked, slightly confused._

_ "Look, Miss Wonder Woman, it's complicated." Aqualad interjected._

_ "sí, y mi hermano, más, está muerto! Fue culpa de Slade! Slade lo mató. Slade tomó Robin!" Menos screeched, his Spanish was slower now, but it was jumbled by tears, he was crying too, they all were. In the background, Raven could hear Starfire crying harder. She just couldn't take it. The alien had always been very close to people and she treasured each and every one of her friends. Having one die … on top of the one she loved taken away by the man who had killed said friend. It was taking it's toll on her. Not that the rest of them were in any better state of mind though. Wonder Woman nodded and turned to Superman, who was still off screen._

_ "Clark, get Batman over here right now. Tell him it's important." She turned back to the screen and her gaze softened. "It'll be okay guys, We'll get Robin back, okay?" Raven shook her head._

_ "You can't." She put her hood up, covering her face, but it still didn't hide the tears streaking down her cheeks. She choked out a quiet sob, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to keep herself together. "He said if we go looking for Robin that he'll kill us. The only reason Robin even went with Slade was because he killed Mas. He didn't want us to die, if we go looking for him-" Raven fell this time and before she even hit the ground Beast Boy was there for her, hugging her to his chest. He looked back up to the screen._

_ "Before he left he told us not to look for him. He thinks he can handle this on his own." Speedy scoffed in the back. Unlike the rest of the Titans, Speedy hadn't cried or broken down, he was just angry. Angry that he hadn't been able to stop Slade. Angry that he hadn't been able to stop Robin. Angry that he had been so Goddamn useless! "You heard him too Speedy! We can't go looking for him! Robin-"_

_ "Robin isn't coming back! Don't you get it! That was the whole point! Slade isn't stupid! He's not going to give Robin the chance to escape, or to fight back! He said he wanted to keep him as a fucking pet! Robin is worse off than the rest of us, don't you get it?! The second he stepped out that door, Robin, our Robin, he died! He won't ever come back, and you guys want to go out and look for him?! What do you even expect to find?" Speedy was shaking after his rant, he could hardly contain himself from breaking something._

_ "Speedy, calm down." Wonder Woman coaxed him, thanking her lucky stars and stripes that Kid Flash hadn't been there as well._

_ "Don't tell me to calm down! I know what I'm talking about." Speedy's voice cracked as he finally broke. "You weren't there, you didn't see it like we did, like I did. I've known Robin for eight years, I know him better than anyone here. He may have been wearing a mask, but I know what I saw. He's dead. He gave up so that Slade wouldn't kill the rest of us. He's always been like that. Always." He slammed his fist into the wall, the wall giving way and letting his fist make a hole as he continued. "And it's always pissed me off!"_

_ "Speedy." Cyborg said, a hand on the archer's shoulder. Speedy just pushed him away, screaming at the other boy to "don't fucking touch" him. Soon after Batman came into view and Wonder Woman caught him up on what had happened._

_ "I'll be there in ten minutes." he answered quickly, his eyes narrowing under his cowl. He knew that that man had been trouble, had been too much for the team … for Robin, and now he hears that his son had been kidnapped by him?! That just wasn't going to fly._

_ "Don't bother. He's not Robin anymore." Speedy told him looking up at the Dark Knight evenly. "I saw it in his eyes." He added before leaving the room._

* * *

Slade sat in a comfortable patio chair and watched as Robin sat in the small field of flowers that were behind the cottage, he had decided that the boy needed some fresh air and sunlight, so he got some "time off" for good behavior. Lately Robin had become much more sociable with him, Slade had chalked the boy's change in attitude up to Stockholm syndrome, but at the same time, he didn't really mind. A compliant Robin was much easier to deal with than a Robin who kept fighting him every step of the way. And now he actually got to see the boy smile. Which, really was a miracle.

Before he had brought Robin there, he had figured that when it was time for him to make his move, it would be necessary to kill the young man, but he really didn't want to do that. Holding him captive though, seemed like a pretty good counter to the problem. He wouldn't have to kill him, and, with a little pushing, he could, hopefully, eventually, expect some affection from the boy. Though, in the beginning, managing ruling the world and an unruly teenage pet bird seemed to be a bit more than even Slade could handle. So when it came time for him to go out, he had taken to asking William Wintergreen to watch the boy. Slade had worried at first that the older man might not be enough, but as it turned out, Robin quite liked William, often saying he reminded him of Alfred.

Recently Robin had taken to talking a bit more about his friends and family. Especially his family. He would always tell stories of things he had done as a little boy that he had gotten in trouble for, both in the circus and with Batman, such as when he had surprised Batman at work. It had surprised Slade when the young man had opted for using names rather than aliases when talking about his close friends. He had even told Slade his own, not that he had needed to of course, but Slade wasn't going to tell him that he had already known his name, that might set things back again. But, the fact that he still chose to address his mentor as "Batman" instead of using his name, that surprised him the most, Slade wasn't sure if it was out of respect or if he just didn't like the man personally.

"There was one time when Batman was out of town on business, he did that a lot, but this time, Alfred made cookies and he let Wally and Roy come over too, it was a lot of fun. Wally even burnt his tongue because he didn't wait for the cookies to cool." He heard Richard laugh. He had been reminiscing a lot lately. Perhaps it was his way of coping. Because unlike his mentor, Batman, Richard was a very social boy, he needed to talk, he needed to have friends, even if they were just a memory.

"Which ones were they? Roy and Wally?" Slade asked offhandedly, he didn't really care much, but he liked seeing the sparkle of life in those deep sapphire blue eyes when he talked about his friends. When he didn't respond right away, Slade took a closer look over the top of his book; Robin wore a confused look, his brow drawn in a contemplative manner, like he was trying to figure out just what the other man had meant by the comment.

"What do you mean? They were Wally and Roy, they weren't anyone else." He finally answered. That threw the older man through a loop, he was pretty sure that Roy and Wally had been heroes as well, just like his little bird.

"Oh? I apologize then, so how did you meet the Titans? He asked instead, changing the subject.

"Who are the Titans?" Richard asked as he got to his feet and walked over to where Slade had been sitting on the patio. Slade paused a bit. _Who are the Titans?_ What kind of trick question was that? They were the boy's best friends, the people who he had personally used against him to break him down and bring him here.

"You know, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, even that annoying green one, Beast Boy. They were your team, your friends." Slade answered truthfully. He watched in mild shock as Robin laughed.

"Those are some funny names. Cyborg? Beast Boy?" The young teen gave another small giggle-esque laugh as he sat down at Slade's feet, picking the flowers that were growing there and leaned back against the mercenary's legs. "I don't know anyone by those names." He smiled and looked up happily. Slade looked down to Robin carefully, trying to see if there was any sign that this were a joke or if he was just lying to protect himself and his former team. He saw nothing, the boy's eyes were crystal clear, he had no idea who Slade was talking about. ... Well it did make it easier if they found him and tried to convince him to leave.

"If you don't know the Titans, who did you work with then?"

"Silly, Batman, of course. I am Robin after all. But then I decided that I didn't want to work with him anymore. Too bossy ya' know?" He shrugged then continued. "But it's much nicer here!" Robin stood up, a couple of white daisies in his hand as he moved closer to Slade, even surprising him by coming closer and sitting in his lap.

"Are you feeling okay Robin, you've never sat in my lap before." Sade smiled softly to him, after all, it wasn't an unwanted action. He had been meaning to teach Robin to sit on his lap for a while now actually. Less work for him he figured. After all, the whole point was to eventually get their relationship, if you could call it that, to the point where the young acrobat actually trusted and liked him enough to … well, Slade wanted to do a lot of things to that body, but he was a patient man and so he had to put forth the effort needed for his goal to become a reality. The older man's body went rigid for a split second when he felt Robin snuggle up to his chest, but soon got over it and began to run his fingers through the soft ebony locks of the adorable creature that had decided to grace his body with his presence.

"You looked comfy. That's all." Robin hummed contentedly, his eyes slipping shut as he started to doze off due to the man's warm body and comforting scent. And because of Slade's naturally large build, he was just the perfect size for Robin to be comfortable while he slept, but not be in the other man's way as he read. The daisies still in his hand, curled up under his chin, it seemed that Robin really liked white daisies as he seemed to pick a couple every time he came outside. Slade chuckled at the simple answer, the sound resonating from deep in his chest, as it burst forth from his lungs Robin felt his chest rise and fall, smiling as he snuggled closer, like a cat.

"I'm not a chair Richard, if you wanted to take a nap you could have gone back inside." Slade answered, a smirk playing at his lips. Robin's head turned to look up at him, one eye cracked open just barely.

"Are you saying that you don't like me?" The small bird asked, a pout on his lips, and Slade knew he was just playing with him. He sighed and put a hand on Robin's head, shaking his own head, smirking.

"No, I do like you, but that doesn't mean you can just sit on me whenever you please." Slade answered honestly. He liked having the boy this close, but he couldn't very well let the boy think he could do anything he damn well pleased. Slade was still in charge here … but he'd let it slide today. After all, it was such a nice day, and having Robin there on him felt nice.

* * *

It had been almost a year and a half since Robin had been abducted. And just a couple months after that Slade had launched his attack, slowly taking over one country at a time, making sure to take out the bigger threats first. America was one of the first to fall, Slade had made sure that he had the home of the brave and the land of the free under his thumb as soon as he had started. Honestly, there had hardly been any fight at all. Sure, the Heroes had tried to stop Slade, but they had never really gotten passed all of the "friends" that Slade had brought with him. Military, Villains, anyone and everyone who might be of even the most remote use to him; either by force, choice, or just the sheer hope that if they played their cards right they'd live. And then, after a while, one after another, each one fell, either by death, exhaustion, or just losing hope, and just like that. Slade had won. Superman had been the first to fall, Kryptonite laced bullets killing him slowly and painfully. Slade didn't believe in mercy when it came to those that didn't deserve it, and the Justice League definitely didn't deserve it.

* * *

"This is Beast Boy reporting for Sector FR9, I think I may have found something, I'm going in for a closer look. Don't send back up, repeat, don't sent back up." was broadcast through small communicators. They had gotten rid of the Titan communicators, in case Slade still had Robin's laying around somewhere. The few that were still alive and willing to fight had decided a couple months back, when it was obvious that they were doing more harm than good trying to fight Slade, that they were going to try to find Robin. Dead or alive, for better or for worse, They were going to find him and bring him back even if it killed them. … It was just a matter of time.

As Beast Boy got closer to what looked like a house he made sure to turn off his com link with the rest of the team before hearing a reply. He shifted to a smaller shape, a squirrel, and made his way over to a wooden fence just as a teenaged boy hopped up onto the fence and reached over it to pluck an apple from the tree right above the green changeling. It had startled him at first, but he soon realized that the boy hadn't noticed him. The boy had the same color hair as Robin, but it was longer, not unkempt, just long, and he was wearing simply a tee-shirt and some shorts, the weather was pretty good this time of year up here so the outfit made sense. Beast Boy watched as the boy hopped down from the fence and then leaned his back against it and started eating the Red apple he had just picked.

"Richard, don't eat too many, I'm making dinner soon and we're having Apple pie for dessert." an old man smiled from the back sliding glass door a good several meters away, if the changeling had to guess, he'd say about 40? The yard was a pretty good sized yard after all.

"I know! I promise to save room for dinner William." The boy laughed. Beast Boy was at a loss here. Here he was, in the mountains, in a secluded place, close enough to ground zero of the entire dominated world, and this little patch of greenery was completely left alone. It was hard to find sure, but surely they knew that there was a new evil dictator so close to their home didn't they? After the boy's reply the other man, William, just smiled and went back inside the cozy looking home, just leaving the boy in the yard.

"Psst." Beast Boy Whispered carefully to the boy sitting in front of him. The boy jumped, and looked around.

"Huh?" He turned his head behind him but didn't see anything. Beast Boy almost lost all ability to speak again when he saw those clear blue eyes. They were beautiful! He was so distracted, he hadn't noticed when said boy had shrugged and gone back to eating his apple, slumping down to lay in the grass, his head laying on one arm while the other brought the apple to his mouth again every now and then to take a bite. This time Beast Boy was louder.

"Psst!" right in the boy's ear. Said boy sat up so quick it'd put the flash to shame and looked around for a second time, again not seeing anything he warily laid back down, this time on his side, facing away from the fence. "Oi, I'm trying to get your attention, look down here!" Beast Boy snapped as loudly as he dared, which was hardly above an aggravated whisper. The boy turned around this time laying on his stomach, face to the fence, trying to locate the origin of the voice.

"Who said that?" he asked carefully.

"Down here." The boy looked down and saw a smiling green squirrel and shook his head, but when he looked back, it was still there. He took one look at Beast Boy, then to his Apple, then back to Beast Boy and chucked the Apple away over the fence into the tall green grass that the young Titan was hiding in.

"That wasn't you who was talking … was it?" The boy asked skeptically.

"Course it was, who else is here?" Beast boy asked smiling wider. The boy's eyes went wide .

"Um, I was told not to talk to … talking … green … squirrels … you should leave." The Boy answered hesitantly, moving to turn back around.

"What? Someone seriously told you not to talk to talking green squirrels? That's a pretty weird rule."

"Yeah, well you're a pretty weird squirrel."

'I'm not a squirrel. I'm a Titan."

"What's a Titan?" he asked laying back down to talk to the green animal face to face.

"You live this close to Jump City and don't know about the Titans?! Well, you don't hear much about us now seeing as most heroes have left that line of work, are dead, or are underground." Beast Boy muttered the last boy's face contorted, like he was trying to remember something, but he didn't quite know what.

"Why?" Seems the bigger boy had heard him all the same though.

"Dude, do you live under a rock? Because of the evil dictator that took over the world, Deathstroke, duh. The guy pretty much banned happiness, hope, and heroes. It's a mess out there man. Fire, death, muggings, anything and everything bad is going down." Beast Boy sighed. He was depressed all over again just thinking about everything that had become of the once great Jump city. "It's worse in other places too … "

"Wow, that does sound pretty bad, it's nothing like that here." The boy's big, innocent, deep blue eyes blinked and for just a moment, Beast Boy thought that maybe Slade hadn't stomped out everyone's hope, that this boy here was at least safe. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you mr. talking green squirrel, but Dinner's almost ready, and Slade will be mad if I'm late to dinner again." He smiled. Beast Boy's heart dropped.

"Slade?" He asked, choking out the name, as if just saying it would bring calamity, which, it just might knowing that man.

"Yeah, He's my master, He's really super nice to me too!" The boy chirped standing up again, stretching backwards all the way back to the ground so he was in and arch shape then sprang back up. "Would you like to meet him? We never have guests for dinner, I don't know why. I doubt William would mind."

"M-master?" The little green mammal squeaked. "Nah, it's okay, I'm actually looking for a friend of mine and should get back to searching." He paused, "What's you're name anyway?" The boy laughed.

"Well my real name is Richard, which is what William calls me, but Slade likes to call me Robin, sometimes he'll use my name though, when he's happy or if I do something he likes." He was about to walk back when he looked over his shoulder and asked why. That little piece of hope, that little whispering voice in his head that was telling him that everything would be okay, that they just had to find Robin … It had just died.

"Oh, No reason, just wanted to know the name of the cute boy who lived in fantasy world, that's all." Beast Boy tried to laugh it off. But with each sound leaving his lungs, he felt a little piece of him die. Speedy had been right, the Robin they had all known really was dead."

"Haha, William and Slade say I'm cute too, but I just thought they were teasing me. You really think I'm cute?" He paused, the light in those deep sapphire blue eyes was amazing and Beast Boy had a hard time believing that the happy, carefree, nice boy in front of him was really his Robin. "So, what's your name then? I mean, I just told you mine … it's only fair if you tell me yours." Robin waited for a response. Beast Boy swallowed, clearing his throat, trying to get the nerve to speak again.

"G-Garfield. My name is Garfield." He answered heavily. For now, it was best if he didn't tell him that they used to be teammates. Or his hero name, it was too dangerous. Whatever Slade had done to Robin … Beast Boy didn't know if he wanted to know. He _did_ know however, that he had to tell the others that Robin was alive … physically at least. The real trick, was not telling Starfire. The weeks closely following Robin's disappearance had been the hardest on her, it had gotten so bad that the others had had to physically restrain her and lock her in her room. It truly was what was best for her. The team had no doubt in their minds that had they not locked her up then, that they would have lost her, that she would not be with them now. And the young Titan was pretty sure that news of this sort would only catapult her back into that dark state of depression and blind desperation.

"Well Garfield, it was nice meeting you, I hope you find your friend soon, it doesn't sound too safe out there right now." Robin smiled and then took off for the house. How the _hell_ was he going to tell the team _this_?

"Well … fuck." Beast boy muttered dejectedly as he turned on his heel and started back for the city. "Maybe I just shouldn't tell them." He groaned, his small squirrel head falling and lolling to the side. Yeah, that sounded like a better Idea.


End file.
